


Making A Home

by FrogsNCrabs



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: #JapvidWeek2017, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jasper is a nerd, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other, Why Did I Write This?, cool gay dads, dadvid
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogsNCrabs/pseuds/FrogsNCrabs
Summary: Escrito para el dia 1 de la semana Jaspvid con el tema de fluffMax se muda con su padre adoptivo y el prometido de este a una casa establecida despues de vivir durante años rentando un departamento. No lo admitira, pero realmente le gusta tener un hogar al cual regresar, y no estamos hablando presisamente de la casa.Basado en la cancion Making A Home del musical Falsettos.





	Making A Home

**Author's Note:**

> Escribi esto como a las 2 de la mañana asi que probablemente no sea tan bueno y tenga algunos errores. Quisiera editarlo luego, pero no creo hacerlo realmente.

El primer día de escuela, después de mudarse a su nuevo hogar, paso sin demasiados eventos importantes. Claro, Neil y Nikki intentaron hacerle algunas preguntas, en forma de cordialidad, respecto a cómo se sentía al mudarse a un nuevo vecindario, mas cedieron a cambiar la conversación a algún otro tipo de trivialidad en el instante en que Max demostró que no iba a mencionar una palara al respecto. No veía realmente que hubiera algo interesante al respecto, realmente.

Sus padres lo dejaron tirado, así que David lo acogió y lo dejo vivir en su departamento junto a su novio; ahora, aquello era, hasta cierto nivel, algo interesante y relevante para mencionar a sus amigos en su debido tiempo. Sin embargo, ahora el único cambio que había ocurrido era que el pequeño departamento fue reemplazado por una (probablemente más pequeña) casa en un vecindario relativamente seguro y más cercano a su escuela. 

Claro que Nikki no pudo mantener su boca callada y solo termino recibiendo algunas invitaciones de un par de compañeros (que, si le preguntaras a Max, eran claramente forzadas para que quienes le invitaran se sintieran como mejores personas, si no es que eran secretamente secuestradores) para recibir aventones a la escuela. Max declino, claro, prefiriendo mil veces la incomodidad del oloroso y semi-destruido autobús escolar que tener que aguantar ese tipo de amistad forzada con alguien. 

Al final solo quería llegar a casa para poder sacar finalmente las cosas que aún quedaban en sus cajas, poner uno de sus discos preferidos a todo volumen, y permitirse tomar una siesta antes de llegar la hora de la cena. Era uno de esos días en que prefería relajarse sin tener muchos problemas, optando mejor por ignorar los mensajes de Nikki o las invitaciones de Neil para acompañarle en alguna cosa peligrosa o científica que, francamente, solo terminaban coalicionando la mayor parte del tiempo, haciendo un enorme desastre del cual siempre se les dificultaba salir. 

De alguna manera, era como si sus días en el Campamento Campbell nunca hubieran terminado, si no que evolucionaron de las peores maneras posibles. Básicamente ahora vivía con las personas que en ese entonces le hacían la vida imposible. Su consejero ahora era su padre adoptivo (por mas que le pesara decir esas palabras), la mitad de sus compañeros de campamento terminaron estando en la misma escuela, si no en que sus mismos vecindarios, y tenía exactamente el mismo grupo de amigos que seguían dándole su apoyo y metiéndolo en problemas al mismo tiempo. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero en ningún punto de su vida se había sentido tan feliz como en ese entonces. 

Llego finalmente a su casa después de pasar todo el camino del autobús pensando en su situación actual. No había jardín alguno, pero sus viejas plantas se mantenían en la entrada del porche, acomodadas estratégicamente para cubrir algunas imperfecciones en la pintura del lugar que cubrirían en cuanto tuvieran el dinero para hacerlo (lo cual no parecía muy pronto, considerando que aun habían tenido algunos problemas respecto al pago de la casa). A pesar de todo aquello, debía admitir que el lugar se veía decente. 

Abrió la puerta con la llave que Jasper le había dado, a pesar de que David había insistido en que les llamara al salir de la escuela. Sabían su horario escolar, así que no querían preocuparse de más cuando el autobús se tardara: aun así, nunca lo hacía. La puerta crujió de manera incomoda al ser abierta, aun así, las figuras que aparecían en el centro de la habitación no parecían perturbadas ante el sonido.

Max analizo la escena con mayor atención. Jasper y David se hallaban tomando una siesta en el sillón de la pequeña sala de estar, la cual parecía estar completamente acomodada a este punto. David se encontraba acurrucado contra su prometido, recargando su cabeza contra su hombro y aferrándose a su torso mientras parecía roncar con suavidad, mientras que Jasper solo rodeaba sus hombros con un brazo, mientras el resto de su cuerpo parecía estar desparramado contra el sillón de la manera menos agraciada posible. Max se hubiera reído de la escena, pero podía comprenderla. Las ropas de la pareja estaban claramente sucias por haber estado limpiando y acomodando durante toda la mañana, aun así quedaban algunas cajas en el fondo de la sala, probablemente de cosas que faltaban de acomodar en las habitaciones, lo cual solo indicaba que el trabajo no había acabado. Joder, ni si quiera se había esforzado en hacer algo como ellos y aun así se sentía cansado.

Cerro la puerta detrás de él, probablemente con mayor fuerza de la que era realmente necesaria, lo cual provoco que Jasper se removiera en su lugar, siendo despertado de manera repentina. Su expresión de sorpresa se suavizó cuando su mirada se encontró con Max, sonriendo con suavidad, y pasando a tallar sus ojos cansados con su mano libre mientras la otra acariciaba la espalda de David en espera de que este mantuviera su sueño. Aun a este punto, el pelirrojo tenía problemas de insomnio, así que difícilmente podían tener momentos como estos.

“Hey, amiguito.” El apodo solo hizo que Max hiciera una mueca de disgusto, lo cual a Jasper solo le causaba algo de risa. ”¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? ”

Sabía perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta, pues siempre era la misma. Max solo hacia “Meh” y se encogía de hombros para dejar el tema por cerrado.

El niño dejo su mochila junto a aquel sofá, comenzando a inspeccionar la sala de estar con mayor atención, después de todo sería obligado a pasar tiempo ahí de vez en cuando. Algunos de sus libros estaban acomodados en el mismo mueble que la televisión (la cual, para ser justos, solo usarían para ver las viejas cintas de VHS de la colección de Jasper, y tal vez algo de noticias ocasionalmente). 

Aquella mañana el lugar se había visto amplio y vacío, pero ahora se sentía como si apenas hubiera espacio para un par de personas más en la habitación. Aun así, si David estuviera despierto probablemente haría algún comentario estúpido sobre invitar a todos sus amigos o algo por el estilo. 

Otros libros desconocidos se encontraban esparcidos en una serie de pequeñas mesas frente al sofá y en las esquinas del cuarto, probablemente de aquellos que David solía pedir prestados a Gwen, pero terminaba dejando a medias. También había algunos comics, los de menor importancia, claro, porque Jasper tenía una colección especial bajo llave que llevaba desde su juventud, pero también era fan casual de algunas series nuevas. Elevo un número, ojeando las hojas bajo la mirada orgullosa de Jasper, a veces compartían algunos, aunque Max prefería las novelas gráficas. 

“Tus mierdas nerds…” Comento Max como si estuviera por enlistar cosas, ganando una pequeña risa del rubio. Se suponía que debería llamar su atención cuando se trataba de este tipo de lenguaje, pero Jasper ya se había acostumbrado a aquello, y era mucho más libre respecto a las restricciones que le ponía a Max cuando David no observaba. 

Sus manos comenzaron a pasearse por los objetos del lugar, en especial la estatuillas feas de animales tallados en madera que David tenia, y de las que siempre manejaba el sacar una historia extrema sobre como los conseguía. 

“…Y las mierdas de David, para que todos sepan que vivo con perdedores.” Jasper solo se encogió de hombros. Sabía que en el fondo aquellos insultos eran la forma del chico de mostrar cariño, aunque este no lo aceptara.

Tomo uno de los libros que obviamente pertenecían a Gwen, el de pasta más gruesa y pinta más pretenciosa, que probablemente trataba de alguna basura de psicología. David parecía estar interesado en la psicología en los últimos meses, y era horriblemente irritante.  
“Libros, para fingir que leemos.” 

“Tu si lees.” Jasper apunto a los libros que había en el mueble, en su mayoría clásicos o policiacos, Max solo rodo los ojos.

"Si, pero no basuras como estas.”   
Jasper asintió con suavidad.

“Tienes un punto”

Max dejo caer el libro sobre la mesa sin gracia alguna, dando unos pasos en dirección a la cocina, mas deteniéndose a lo poco y volteando a ver en todas las direcciones y esquinas posibles.

“¿Dónde está el perro? No lo vi en la entrada”

“Lo liberamos y dejamos que jugara afuera para que se acostumbre al vecindario. ”

“Huh…” Max se detuvo a pensar por un instante. Aquello era algo sospechoso y poco característico de David, en especial considerando lo torpe que solía ser el perro y la enorme probabilidad de que este termine huyendo en algún lugar. De cualquier forma, en aquellas zonas de la ciudad control de animales no solía pasar muy seguido y paseaban varios perros en libertad sin haber sido llevados nunca a la perrera, así que no parecía algo enteramente imprudente. De cualquier manera, le daba igual. Odiaba a ese perro. “Espero que huya.” 

Un segundo de silencio reino en el lugar, sintiéndose más largo de lo que realmente era, antes de que Jasper respondiera con un enorme toque de culpa.

“Yo también.”

El cuerpo a su lado se movió, haciendo que el rubio se tensara por lo que acababa de confesar, sin embargo, del rubio escapo un susurro.

“Yo igual.”

Y Jasper no pudo evitar romper en carcajadas, besando las mejillas de su prometido con entusiasmo mientras comentaba algo sobre regalárselo a Jen para asegurarse de que tuviera un buen hogar.

Max se alejó de la escena, fingiendo vomitar ante aquello. Pero no podía negarse a si mismo el alivio que calentaba su pecho al darse cuenta de que por fin estaba viviendo en una casa donde las peleas no explotaban como bombas en guerra y donde los gritos no resonaban en las paredes cada 5 minutos, donde la culpa no le carcomía y donde los silencios eran constantemente cómodos o seguidos por momentos de risa, donde sabía que tendría un lugar cálido y comida preparada, y donde podía existir de cualquier manera sin sentirse invisible. Habrán conseguido una casa, pero desde que vivía con David y Jasper, había conseguido un hogar.

**Author's Note:**

> No me odien por hacerlos no querer al perro.


End file.
